Taboo Subject
by Lux Cecilia Lisbon
Summary: Set in high school (I think). Dawn needs to tell someone she loves them. But will they taunt her or love her?


Title: Taboo Subject  
Disclaimer: All is owned by Joss Whedon...but anyone wanna join with me and buy him out? hehe...  
Notes: OK, first Buffy fic, set in my alternative reality. In this, Dawn, Tara, Willow and Anya are about 15/16. Enjoy! Tho I doubt you will!  
  
Dawn sat silently at her desk during her free period. It was Wednesday 13th Febuary. Tomorrow was Thursday 14th Febuary - St. Valentines Day. She screwed up another piece of paper, and threw it in her bag.  
'ok.' Thought Dawn to herself, burying her head in her arms again to help her think. After a minute or so, she began to write a Valentine in a handwriting unrecognisable as her own:  
'Dear Tara,  
I love you. I always have, always will. Much more than a friend should.  
From.....'  
  
Dawn screwed it up again. It was too obvious it was her.   
"Hey Dawny." Said Tara, coming over to her. "Watcha doing?" Dawn's heart beated faster.  
"Nothing! I'm pretty bored! Uh,you?" Tara shrugged.  
"Nothing. Tryna think of what to put in a Valentines card to Lee." She giggled. Dawn sighed. Everyone knew Tara had a crush on a guy in the class, Lee.  
"Well just...speak from the heart." Said Dawn, realizing she should take note of the things she was saying. Tara sighed again, and opened her bag, to show a number of scrap papers tossed into her bag.  
"How many pieces have you used?" Laughed Tara, reaching for Dawn's bag. Dawn snatched it off her.  
"None!" She said quickly. "Um, Valentine's Day is stupid though, I think it's a way for marketing companies to make single people feel miserable."  
"Ookay..." Said Tara, going back to her seat, as the teacher came in to start the next lesson.  
  
"Have any of you heard of the Valentines disco? Letters were supposed to have gone out about it 2 weeks ago.  
"We didn't get anything." Said Tara, glancing at Lee, smiling, then putting her head down. Needless to say, by the last lesson, the whole class had decided they were going. Except Dawn. She had been quiet all day.  
  
As soon as school ended, Dawn rushed out. She knew what she was gonna write. She found it a relief she had no homework, yet when Buffy asked, she said she did have homework. Dawn poured her heart into a letter to Tara. Eventually, she signed it, at the end, with one simple thing:  
?  
  
The next day, almost everyone was carrying red packages or at the very least, red envelopes. Not Dawn. She hadn't found one single card in her locker, not one single gift on her seat.  
  
Tara, on the other hand, had 2 small boxes, and dozens of cards.  
"Dawny, you can borrow some of my stuff." She said, looking at Dawn's bare desk. "I mean...no offence...you look a bit."  
"Boring, thanks. I know." Was Dawn's simple reply. She leaned forward and looked in her bag. Everything was ready. Dawn was going to leave it on the bench next to their favourite bench. That way, she wouldn't know.  
  
By lunchtime, she waited patiently for Tara to get up and throw her sandwich wrappings in the bin, Dawn put the things out on the bench next to them, and went back to studying her maths text book.  
  
Looking over at the bench, Tara said.  
"Did you see anyone drop a parcel?" Asked Tara. Dawn looked up. "No." She said, before standing up. "Detention, gotta go." Getting up, Dawn left the playground. She wasn't planning on going to a detention - she was going to hide out in the toilets.  
  
Tara walked over to the box. It had pale red wrapping, wrapped in a crimson red ribbon. Opening it carefully, Tara pulled a pink teddybear out the box. Tucked under his arm, Tara saw something white. Pulling it out, Tara pulled off the red plastic ring that held it closed, and read it:  
  
To my girl,  
From afar, I have loved you.  
There is no way I can hide these feelings anymore.  
I see you everyday, and you put a smile on my face.  
Whenever I turn around, you're there.  
  
I know you do not yet know what this is, but I would like you to meet me at the oak tree, at the back of the playing fields. If you turn up, wait for someone.   
I also ask, once you know who I am, would you consider going to the Valentines disco with me? Only time can tell.  
Signed,  
?  
  
Packing the things together, Tara rushed off to tell some of her friends. She'd tell Dawn later. She saw a group of her friends hanging round.  
"Hey guys." She smiled.  
"Hey." Said Willow. "What's the big box?"  
"Only one of the sweetest Valentines presents I've ever recieved." Smiled Tara.  
"Ooh, girl spill. Who do you think it's from?" Asked Anya.  
"Ah, I dunno. They signed it a questionmark!"  
"Ooh, mysterious." Willow gasped. "Maybe it's Lee! He's been checking you out!"  
"Oh my god, you really think?" Giggled Tara. Anya nodded.  
"I propose we follow you, and hide. You wait there, eyes closed ready for a kiss. On impact, we'll take a picture! Then he can't deny it!"Tara giggled.  
"Sure!"  
  
Later that day, Tara leaned again the tree, her eyes closed, waiting for Lee to approach. Willow and Anya hid in a high bush behind, a camera poised at the ready.  
  
Dawn made her way quietly down to the back of the playing fields. She was so nervous. This was the most secluded spot she could find where they could really speak to eachother about it.  
'Calm down Dawn.' She thought to herself, who hadn't spoke to Tara since lunchtime.   
  
When she reached the tree, she saw Tara leaning against it, her eyes closed. This was Dawn's chance. She needed to make the first move. She walked up to Tara and slowly kissed her, stroking her tounge against Tara's lips until they parted, and Dawn felt her tounge.  
  
Tara moaned lightly. This kiss was soft, yet full of passion. This person's lips...they were so soft. Suddenly, coming back to reality, Tara heard the shouts of her friends.  
  
"Oi! Pervy, back away!" Shouted Anya.  
"Yeah, sicko! She's looking for someone more than you!" Called Willow. Dawn felt her tears touch Tara's face, and she pulled away from the kiss, and while Tara's eyes were still closed, she rushed out of the back gate. She didn't stop running until she was all the way home, at which point, she collapsed onto her bed into a fit of tears.  
  
"What the hell were you doing?!" Snapped Tara.  
"SAVING you!" Shouted Anya. "That was totally wrong!"  
"Well whoever it was, it felt totally right!" Defended Tara, not realising the impact of those words.  
"Oh yeah, lesbo." Said Willow, coldly. "Go find your girlfriend."  
"What?" Said Tara, confused.  
"You're girlfriend. The one who sent you the gift. Dawn!" At the mention of Dawn's name, Tara sprinted off. She needed to speak to Dawn.  
  
"Dawn!" Tara shouted, banging on the frontdoor. She knew Joyce and Buffy were out tonight, and Dawn was alone. "Open the door!" No answer. "Please!" She begged.  
"No!" Came a muffled sob. Tears touched Tara's eyes.  
"Dawn I'm sorry about Anya and Willow being there just...please...open the door." After a minute or so, the door slid open, showing a red-eyed Dawn. Once in, Dawn shut the door again.  
"Dawn, what the hell is going on?!" Shouted Tara. Dawn was silent. "TELL ME!"  
"I love you!" Shouted Dawn, then froze after replaying those words back in her mind. "I mean I...I..."  
"You...love me?" Said Tara. Dawn bit her lip, and nodded. "Then why didn't you say? You realise what's gonna happen now?" Dawn was still silent. "Well I'll tell you. Anya and Wil are gonna spread it around about that kiss. You are gonna get teased like hell."  
"I don't care if I get teased. I love you." Said Dawn, hugging Tara. "I don't care who knows. Tara, I love you." She kissed her cheek.  
"This...this isn't right." Said Tara. Dawn look hurt until Tara smiled, and said, "It's a little more like this." Drawing their heads closer together, Tara dove her tounge into Dawn's mouth, and they swam round together between mouths. Dawn pulled away breathless.  
"C'mon." Said Tara. "I'm holding you to your offer. Get changed into some party clothes and I'll borrow some of your stuff."  
"The disco is for couples only." Sighed Dawn. Tara french-kissed her again, and said.  
"and we're not a couple?" Dawn smiled, and at least 40 minutes later, both girls were ready.  
  
They seem to have entered at the right time.  
"Ok people. Guys gab your girls, it's a ballad." Tara held her hand out to Dawn, and Dawn greatfully took it.  
"Ewww!" Said someone immediatly, as Dawn rested her head on Tara's shoulder.  
"Ignore them baby." Whispered Tara, as she could sense tears building up in Dawn's eyes. Lifting her head up, Tara gently kissed Dawn, as the round of 'ewwwww's stopped the music.   
  
A guy, called Anthony came out of a group of girls.  
"Dikes not allowed in here, take a hike."  
"Oh, and why don't you want us here?" Anthony's girlfriend, Rochelle stood with him.  
"Lesbos are different!" She turned to Dawn. "I thought you were normal." Dawn held Tara's hand tight, and spoke up.  
"Y'know what Roch, I laugh at you. I mean, no-one can be normal here if you call yourself normal! I mean, no-one else here is a little slutty hooker." Dawn turned to face Tara, and gave her a deep french kiss. No-one spoke. "Now if you don't mind. I would like to point out that I love Tara. So get out my way, we're going somewhere where it's cool to be different!" With that, they left the hired hall, and sat on a park bench together.  
"Baby, you were brave there." Dawn didn't answer, but Tara felt a tear splash. "What's wrong?"  
"All night I've told people I'm proud to love you. But you haven't even told me you love me!"  
"I didn't think you needed to be told. I will never be able to love someone as much as I love you. Dawn, you are my soulmate, and no-one can change that."  
  
After saying that, the two lovers kissed in the light of the moonlight.  
  
  
AN: This slash was CHEESEY! Sorry ppl! Still review tho! 


End file.
